


The Truth

by AutumnWolf20



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Harrymort - Freeform, Love, M/M, More tags will be added later, the truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWolf20/pseuds/AutumnWolf20
Summary: If you've read the books or seen the movies, then you know the famous Harry Potter and his enemy, Lord Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle. But here's the thing. None of that is real. That's all a lie to cover up what really happened. I'm here to tell you this. Harry never destroyed the diary, he was never in the Tri-wizard Tournament, and Voldemort never died that fateful night that we all know.I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me, Merlin. So please, continue to read as you learn the truth about Harry Potter and Tom Riddle.





	The Truth

If you've read the books or seen the movies, then you know the famous Harry Potter and his enemy, Lord Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle. But here's the thing. None of that is real. That's all a lie to cover up what really happened. I'm here to tell you this. Harry never destroyed the diary, he was never in the Tri-wizard Tournament, and Voldemort never died that fateful night that we all know.

I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me, Merlin. So please, continue to read as you learn the truth about Harry Potter and Tom Riddle.

Now, I think you all should know what happened that fateful day in Godric's Hollow, but where to start.... Ah, I know.

If you read the books or watched the movies, you'll know that Lord Voldemort went there to kill Harry, or Neville, seeing as the two were born on the same night. Harry was only one when this happened, so he wasn't old enough to remember.

Now, Lord Voldemort didn't intend on killing Harry's mother, Lily, unless things led to that. He did intend to kill Harry's father, James, though. There was something that went wrong when the Lord tried to kill Harry. The spell rebound and hit Lily. The rebound is what gave Harry the scar he has. No, Harry was not made into a Horcrux.

He was also too young to understand what happened to his mom and the fact that Lily was his mom.

There's also something else that happened that you were never told. Tom's heart broke when he realized what he did. He realized that he just tried to kill a child that posed absolutely no harm to him. He also realized that he just killed the boy's family. You all know him as cruel and evil, but if what I just told you didn't convince you otherwise, then maybe this will.

Tom picked Harry up shortly after his realization.

"Oh Merlin," He said. "I'm sorry." He checked Harry's scar, then everywhere else to make sure that the boy wasn't hurt. "I'm sorry." He repeated, kissing the one-year-old's forehead.

Harry, being only one, didn't understand. All he could understand was that the man that was holding him will heavily impact his life in the future and that the man was his tether, the one that would hold him together. I guess you could say soulmate, but that wouldn't really apply because of the age difference and the fact that Harry's still only a child.

When Tom heard footsteps, he hesitated. He didn't want to leave the child for Dumbledore and his gang to find, but he knew he couldn't take the child with him.

"I'm sorry." He said and set Harry down back in his crib. "I'll find you again, I promise. I'm sorry, sweetheart." Tom rushed to the door and didn't leave the room because the footsteps were quite close, so he apparated out after looking at Harry one more time and saying, "I'm sorry."

Severus Snape entered the baby's room shortly after. Harry, instead of paying attention to the new person, crawled to the side of the crib closest to the window and stood up with the support of the crib. He looked outside and saw the man that seemed to care for him more than he has felt in his life that he knows of. The man waved, then looked to the side. He looked back up at the baby that was reaching out his hand to him and he did the same. He looked to his side again quickly and left reluctantly, not wanting to leave the child.

Said child started crying as he watched the man leave him behind. Severus picked Harry up, showing almost just as much love as the boy felt with the other man. This calmed Harry down slightly and he soon fell asleep.

None of the three knew how much that day would impact Harry's life. I know you don't either, but that's why you're still reading this, right? To find out the truth about Harry's story. Well, it wouldn't necessarily be just Harry's. This is Harry's and Tom's story. Yes, later on, they would fall in love, but that won't be until much later. If you decide to continue to read this and find out the truth, then I won't stop you. Just know that there will be things that you won't necessarily enjoy, but that's because this is the truth. Not the lie you all know.


End file.
